Go-Busters (Toyline)
Bandai Japan released a series of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters merchandise in 2012 to promote the series.https://sentai.b-boys.jp/go-bus/index.html Roleplay Items * * ** ** TSGB_Ichigan.jpg|Ichigan Buster TSGB_Sougan.jpg|Sougan Blade * * * * * * * **A set of smaller versions of the Morphin Brace, Ichigan Buster, and Sougan Blade that each have sound gimmicks. DX Mecha * ** ** *** *** TSGB-02-03set.png|GT-02 Gorilla & RH-03 Rabbit Set TSGB_DXgorilla.jpg|GT-02 Gorilla TSGB_DXrabbit.jpg| RH-03 Rabbit * ** ** TSGB_DXbeet.jpg|BC-04 DX Go-Buster Beet TSGB_DXstag.jpg|BC-05 Stag Beetle * * Action Figures is a action figure set with Red Buster and Cheeda Nick, who is able to transform between bike and humanoid modes. SSBL Series The SSBL Series (Super Sound Buddyroids) are talking figures measured about 16 centimeters tall. They each contain about 30 voice clips each. *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Beet J. Stag Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. There is a button on the back that activates sword slashing sounds when pressed. Figures of Red Buster, Blue Buster, and Cheeda Nick were produced for Go-Busters. S.H. Figuarts Through 2012 to 2013, Bandai introduced the main three Go-Busters and their Buddyroid companions to the S.H. Figuarts line. *Red Buster *Cheeda Nick *Yellow Buster & Usada Lettuce *Blue Buster *Gorisaki Banana Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *Sentai Hero Series **01 Red Buster **02 Blue Buster **03 Yellow Buster **04 Beet Buster **06 Red Buster Powered Custom *Buddyroid Series **01 Cheeda Nick **02 Gorisaki Banana **03 Usada Lettuce **04 Beet J. Stag Softvi Hero is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures with fewer paint applications, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. Most come with three points of articulation: The shoulders and waist. *Wave 1 (February 2012) **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster *Wave 2 (June 2012) **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **Beet J. Stag *Wave 3 (October 2012) **Red Buster Powered Custom **Blue Buster Powered Custom **Yellow Buster Powered Custom HDα is a line of highly detailed, non-posable mini vinyl figures. Each figure is packaged separately. *Wave 1 (April 2012) **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Cheeda Nick **Usada Lettuce *Wave 2 (July 2012) **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **Beet J. Stag **Gorisaki Banana Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. The Gokaiger figures measure about 25 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster *Wave 2 **Red Buster w/ Sougan Blade **Cheeda Nick *Wave 3 **Red Buster w/ Ichigan Buster **Beet Buster *Wave 4 **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Stag Buster were another set of figures manufactures by Banpresto and available as arcade prizes. They are figures in the super-deformed style with oversized heads and measure about 16 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **Red Buster **Blue Buster Candy Toys Minipla * *#Go-Buster Ace A *#Go-Buster Ace B * *#Go-Buster Ace A *#Go-Buster Ace B *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla A *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla B *#Buster Animal RH-02 Rabbit * *#Go-Buster Beet A *#Go-Buster Beet B *#Buster Animal SJ-05 Stag Beetle * *#Go-Buster Ace A *#Go-Buster Ace B *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla A *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla B *#Buster Animal RH-02 Rabbit *#Buster Animal FS0O Frog * *#Tategami Li-Oh A *#Tategami Li-Oh B *#Tategami Li-Oh C * *#Go-Buster Ace A *#Go-Buster Ace B *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla A *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla B *#Buster Animal RH-02 Rabbit *#Go-Buster Beet A *#Go-Buster Beet B *#Buster Animal SJ-05 Stag Beetle * *#Go-Buster Ace A *#Go-Buster Ace B *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla A *#Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla B *#Buster Animal RH-02 Rabbit Legend Sentai Series Ranger Keys *Wave 1 (June 2016) **Red Buster **Go-on Gold/Silver **DekaMaster **Gosei Knight **Big One *Wave 2 (August 2016) **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **MagiShine **TimeFire **Denzi Blue Roleplay Items is a candy toy line of miniature plastic models of the Go-Busters' arsenal. *Wave 1 (February 2012) **Morphin Brace **Ichigan Buster **Sougan Blade *Wave 2 (June 2012) **Morphin Blaster **DriBlade **Beet Buster figure *Wave 3 (November 2012) **LioBlaster **GB Custom Visor **Morphin Brace **Sougan Blade are roleplay items that can be used to dress up like Red Buster. The Red Buster glasses can be used to find "secret messages" on the included cards. *Red Buster Glasses & 3 Go-Busters cards *Transpod & 2 Go-Busters cards *Go-Busters Buckle, 2 Go-Busters cards, & 1 Dice-Oh DX card are small versions of the Go-Busters' arsenal that can store and dispense candy tablets. *Morphin Brace *Ichigan Buster *Sougan Blade Figures, Keychains, & Miscellaneous are double figure keychains featuring the Go-Busters and their Buddyroids. *Red Buster & Cheeda Nick *Blue Buster & Gorisaki Banana *Yellow Buster & Usada Lettuce *Red Buster figure *Cheeda Nick figure *Light-up Cheeda Nick cockpit controls are action figures of the Go-Busters' combined mecha with about 16 points of articulation. *Go-Buster Ace *Go-Buster Oh *Go-Buster Beet *Great Go-Buster are miniature versions of the Go-Busters' mecha. *CB-01 Cheeta *GT-02 Gorilla *RH-03 Rabbit *Red Buster & Cheeda Nick in bike mode are miniature versions of Beet Buster and Stag Buster's mecha. *BC-04 Beetle *BC-05 Beetle *SJ-06 Stag Beetle *SJ-07 Stag Beetle can be combined to make a race track. *Red Buster Stage *Beet Buster & Stag Buster Stage *Blue Buster Stage *Yellow Buster Stage Gashapon * **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Cheeda Nick **Gorisaki Banana **Usada Lettuce **Go-Buster Ace * **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Cheeda Nick **Go-Buster Oh * **Red Buster **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **Beet J. Stag **Hiromu Sakurada **Ryuji Iwasaki **Yoko Usami * **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **Beet J. Stag **Great Go-Buster **Go-Buster Kero-Oh * **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **Great Go-Buster * **Red Buster Powered Custom **Blue Buster Powered Custom **Yellow Buster Powered Custom **Go-Buster King * **Morphin Brace **Ichigan Buster **Sougan Blade **Red Buster glasses **Blue Buster glasses **Yellow Buster glasses * **Morphin Blaster **DriBlade **Transpod (Beet & Stag Buster verion) **Morphin Brace **Ichigan Buster **Sougan Blade **Transpod * **Lio Blaster **GB Custom Visor **Morphin Brace **Ichigan Buster **Sougan Blade **Gorisaki's Homemade Safety Device (Blue) **Gorisaki's Homemade Safety Device (Green) **Gorisaki's Homemade Safety Device (Pink) **Gorisaki's Homemade Safety Device (Cyan) **Gorisaki's Homemade Safety Device (Yellow) **Gorisaki's Homemade Safety Device (White) * **Go-Buster Ace **GT-02 Gorilla **RH-03 Rabbit * **LT-06 Tategami Li-Oh **GT-02 Gorilla **RH-03 Rabbit * **Go-Buster Ace **GT-02 Gorilla **RH-03 Rabbit **Go-Buster Beet **SJ-05 Stag Beetle **FS-0O Frog * **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Go-Buster Ace * **Red Buster **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **Great Go-Buster * **CB-01 Cheetah **GT-02 Gorilla **RH-03 Rabbit **Cheeda Nick * **Go-Buster Ace **BC-04 Beetle **SJ-05 Stag Beetle **Stag Buster * **Morphin Brace watch **Ichigan Buster digital watch keychain **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters watch **Red Buster & Cheeda Nick watch **Blue Buster & Gorisaki Banana watch **Yellow Buster & Usada Lettuce watch **Hitomu, Ryuji, & Yoko watch * **Morphin Brace watch **Morphin Blaster digital watch keychain **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters watch **Go-Buster Ace **Go-Buster Oh **Great Go-Buster **Go-Buster Kero-Oh Miscellaneous Ranger Keys After Gokaiger had completed its run, Bandai continued to release Ranger Keys. Go-Busters Ranger Keys were available as candy toys and through special sets sold by Premium Bandai. *Ranger Keys for the five Go-Busters were sold under the [[Legend Sentai Series (toyline)|'Legend Sentai Series']] and as candy toys. *'Ranger Key Set Movie Edition' contained keys for Cheeda Nick, Gorisaki Banana, Usada Lettuce, and Ene-tan. *'Ranger Key Set LOST EDITION' contained keys for Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters: Red Cheetah, Blue Gorilla, Yellow Rabbit, Black Puma, Gold Beetle, Silver Stag, and Green Hippopotamus. Keychains Banpresto manufactured five sets of mascot keychains that were available as arcade prizes. The super-deformed figures were 5 centimeters tall and the "Real Figures" were 8 centimeters tall. McDonald's Happy Set *Red Buster Sunglasses Mask *CB-01 *Sougan Blade (Binoculars Mode) *Cheeda Nick (Bike Mode) *CB-01 Animal Mode *Go-Buster Oh See Also *Power Rangers Beast Morphers (toyline) References